


More Left to Come

by wannabebadwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabebadwolf/pseuds/wannabebadwolf
Summary: Shameless Victuuri smut. That's it.





	

“Are we done now?” Yuuri sighed as he crossed the room, collapsing on the couch in Viktor’s living room, “They’re gone?”

Viktor chuckled, following after Yuuri to retrieve the last of the dishes and garbage from their (not so) low-key welcome party for Yuuri. While the original plan was just for Yuri to come by the apartment to visit, the rest of the Russian team had somehow ended up there as well. And after hours of waiting for the party to die down, they finally left; many drinks in their systems.

“I believe so, Yuuri,” Viktor called from the kitchen, “Would you like a water while I’m up? Did Mila ever get you to drink anything?”

Yuuri shook his head even though Viktor was in the next room over. “No, she didn’t,” he replied, “It was more of a party for them than it was for me, honestly.”

Viktor hummed in response and wandered back to the living area of his apartment to join Yuuri on the couch. He set his own glass down before he leaned over to wedge himself between Yuuri and the cushions, curling up behind him.

“At least you enjoyed yourself,” Viktor murmured as he nuzzled against the back of Yuuri’s neck, “You seemed genuinely happy tonight. I like that.”

Yuuri cracked a smile and leaned back into Viktor, pressing them just slightly closer together. “It was good to feel welcomed,” Yuuri replied, “Everyone is nicer when there isn’t the pressure of a competition on us.”

“Just wait until the season begins again,” Viktor teased as he snaked his arms around Yuuri’s middle, “Georgi will be sulking. Yuri will be ready to kill someone. Mila will go off with the slightest provocation. They’ll be back to normal in no time.”

Yuuri laughed and quickly rolled over so he could look up at Viktor. “Wouldn’t want them any other way,” he teased back, “I was getting worried with how nice Yuri was being.”

Viktor smiled softly and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. He left his free hand trail up Yuuri’s spine and to the back of his neck to twist his fingers into the other’s slowly growing locks.

“I want to sleep in tomorrow,” Yuuri breathed as his eyes slipped closed, “I still feel jetlagged. I’d usually be tired by this time of night.”

“I’ll give you until eleven,” Victor answered, after a moment of thought, “I wanted to take you sightseeing tomorrow. Maybe to lunch too. If you’d like.”

Yuuri smiled and tipped his head up, bumping his nose a bit into Viktor’s. He opened his mouth the speak but lost it when he met Viktor’s gaze. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been this close before. The relaxed atmosphere was a bit different compared to heated moments beside the ice, though. Yuuri darted his tongue over his lips before he leaned in the last few centimeters to brush his lips with Viktor’s. It was still intimidating for him, seeing as he could count the times they had kissed before on one hand. He let out a deep breath as he pulled away and then tucked his head under Viktor’s chin, hiding himself from him.

“Is that a yes, Yuuri?” Viktor whispered, a bit of teasing to his voice. Yuuri only pressed closer to Viktor in response, drawing a laugh from the other. “Alright, that’s a yes, then,” Viktor decided, “Even if you’re being stingy with your kisses.”

Yuuri snorted and immediately looked back up at Viktor. “I can’t say you’re being very generous either, Viktor,” he said with a smirk, “Don’t blame that on me.”

Viktor rolled his eyes and leaned in to press his lips against Yuuri’s. Once he felt Yuuri relax and melt into his touch, Viktor slid his fingers deeper into Yuuri’s hair and gently pulled his head back to deepen their kiss.

Yuuri nearly jumped at the first brush of Viktor’s tongue. He mentally told himself to calm down as the kiss progressed, knowing Viktor would be able to tell if he was panicking. Once he had the confidence too, Yuuri probed into Viktor’s mouth, trying to copy all of Viktor’s movements from before.

Viktor hummed and slipped his hand forward so he could cup Yuuri’s cheek in his palm. He let Yuuri take the lead for just a moment before he pulled away. He let his lips trail from Yuuri’s, across his jaw and down to his neck, leaving just the lightest kisses along his skin.

“Viktor…” Yuuri breathed, grabbing on to a handful of the other’s shirt, “That feels good, Viktor.”

Viktor just hummed and kept moving, nudging Yuuri’s head to the side to reach the rest of his neck. He kissed his way back up the other side of Yuuri’s neck. Once he reached Yuuri’s ear, he gently nipped his lobe before pressing a kiss to it to soothe the mark.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Viktor asked softly as he trailed his nose back down Yuuri’s neck.

“I’m fine,” Yuuri nearly squeaked, embarrassed by how aroused he was from just Viktor’s lips on him, “I… it’s good.”

Viktor slowly leaned back and grinned to himself as he looked down at Yuuri’s face. He was beet red, from his forehead, bleeding down into his neck. Even his lips and ears were bright and flushed. Viktor slipped his hand away from Yuuri and slowly sat up, holding an arm out to the other.

“Come here, Yuuri,” Viktor instructed, motioning towards himself, “Let’s try something different.”

Yuuri nodded and pushed himself up. He let Viktor guide him into his lap, eventually coming to straddle him.

“You’re in charge now,” Viktor explained, letting his hands rest on Yuuri’s waist, “Nothing more or less than what you want. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Yuuri nodded again in understanding. He paused for a moment to think, looking Viktor over. Slowly he moved his hand up to rest on Viktor’s jaw, holding on to him as he leaned in to kiss him again. Yuuri went straight for open-mouthed kisses to Viktor’s surprise.

Viktor let out a soft hum of approval and snaked his arms around Yuuri to pull him closer. He could feel Yuuri’s erection pressing against his stomach but chose to ignore it. They were only going to go as far as Yuuri wanted to, even if his body was saying otherwise.

Yuuri whined a bit as he was moved. He felt his pants tightening as his position changed, as well as the newly added pressure of Viktor’s body against him. Breaking the kiss, Yuuri pulled back and bit down on his lip, holding in a small gasp as his hips started to roll against Viktor’s.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, pulling back from him, “You can stop if you need to, love. It’s alright.”

Yuuri just whined, the pet name from Viktor going straight to his crotch. “I…” he breathed, leaning down to rest his head against Viktor’s, “I’m sorry. It’s just kissing. I shouldn’t be like this.”

Viktor rolled his eyes and slipped his hands down Yuuri’s sides to rest on his thighs. “It’s fine, Yuuri,” he assured, “It happens. It’s not like you’re not supposed to enjoy kissing. Why else would you be doing it?”

Viktor looked up at Yuuri and gave him a gentle smile before he leaned in to connect their lips again. He gently squeezed Yuuri’s thighs as reassurance, and let Yuuri take the lead when he felt him starting to kiss back.

Yuuri kissed Viktor back for a moment before he pulled away to do as Viktor had done earlier. He moved his lips down Viktor’s neck and stopped to gently suck on his skin before he moved up to the other side, letting his teeth scrape Viktor’s neck as he neared his ear.

“Mhmmm… Yuuri,” Viktor breathed as his head fell back against the cushions of the couch, “You can leave a mark if you want, love. I don’t mind. I like them.”

Yuuri whined at the back of his throat. He let his hips start to circle against Viktor’s again and sucked hard on his neck at the same time, thankful for the excuse to have his mouth completely occupied to hide the noises he was making.

When Viktor actually moaned, Yuuri pulled away and moved higher, finding a place to leave another mark on him. He could feel Viktor starting to get hard against him and it only motivated him more, knowing that he, Yuuri, was having this kind of effect on Viktor.

Viktor reluctantly pulled away from Yuuri and guided him off of his lap. “Bedroom,” he breathed as he stood up from the couch, “Right now.”

Yuuri grinned to himself as Viktor dragged him down the hall to the bedroom. He was the first to crawl onto the bed, scooting back to make room for Viktor. Viktor crawled up the bed and between Yuuri’s thighs. He met Yuuri for a soft kiss once they were settled and smiled down at him.

Suddenly, the reality of the situation set in for Yuuri. He stared up at Viktor and felt his heart jump in his chest.

“Viktor…” Yuuri started, hesitantly, “We… are we going to… you know?”

Viktor held himself back from laughing and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s forehead. “Only if you want to, Yuuri,” he replied, “That, or anything else. We don’t have to rush into anything.”

Yuuri nodded and relaxed back into the pillows on the bed. He closed his eyes and took a few second to breathe and let himself calm down.

“Can you touch me?” Yuuri finally asked, his voice cracking despite his best effort, “I want you to, Viktor.”

Viktor had managed to keep his cool up until Yuuri asked him that. He nearly choked on his own spit hearing that come out of Yuuri’s mouth.

“Yeah, I can,” Viktor mumbled after a moment, “Yeah. Just tell me what you want, Yuuri.”

“You’re red, Viktor,” Yuuri teased instead as he reached up to brush Viktor’s hair away to see him better, “I thought I was supposed to be embarrassed.”

Viktor rolled his eyes and went for Yuuri’s neck again, knowing that it would keep him from being able to tease anymore. He let his mouth distract Yuuri as he slipped his fingers under the hem of Yuuri’s sweater. He ran his fingers along Yuuri’s waistband once his stomach was exposed and gently prodded the soft flesh.

“Stop it!” Yuuri laughed, smacking at Viktor’s hands, “I thought this was going to be more serious when I imagined it.”

Viktor snorted and pushed Yuuri’s shirt up further until Yuuri needed to sit up to have Viktor remove it.

“So you imagined what it would be like?” Viktor teased as Yuuri settled back against the pillows on the bed, “Only once or frequently?”

Yuuri huffed and rolled his hips up against Viktor’s to shut him up. Viktor groaned and pressed back against Yuuri, drawing a whimper out of the other. He leaned down once again and pressed his lips to the center of Yuuri’s chest. As he moved his lips down his torso, Viktor ran a hand up Yuuri’s chest and gently brushed his fingers across a nipple, just until it was hardened before slipping his hand away.

When Viktor’s lips met his waistband, Yuuri couldn’t help but raise his hips again. To buy himself some time before the inevitable, Yuuri tugged on the back of Viktor’s shirt until the other man let him pull it off of him.

Viktor grinned up at Yuuri before he began to unbutton Yuuri’s jeans. He paused for a moment, just to make sure Yuuri was okay with it before he tugged them off of him, throwing them onto the floor.

“Let me know if you want me to stop,” Viktor instructed, pushing himself up just enough to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

He tugged down Yuuri’s underwear once he received a small nod from Yuuri. Viktor licked his lips as he freed Yuuri’s cock, watching it spring up against his belly, leaving a small smear of precum on his skin. Slowly, Viktor trailed his lips over Yuuri’s stomach and then the crest of his hip, making his way lower. Viktor took a breath to steady himself before he leaned down and lapped at the head of Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri gasped and threw his arms around his eyes, hiding his face. “Viktor…” he panted, “Oh my god.”

Viktor rested a hand on Yuuri’s hip and stroked his thumb over his skin to reassure him before he went further. He took Yuuri into his mouth and relaxed his jaw as he lowered his head, taking Yuuri’s cock as far into his mouth as he could. Slowly, he pulled up and paused to suck just on the head of his cock before he began to slowly bob his head, letting Yuuri lay back as he did all of the work for him.

Yuuri nearly smacked himself as covered up his mouth with both of his hands to muffle the sounds Viktor was pulling from him. While he was trying to keep his hips still for Viktor’s sake, he couldn’t help the smallest rocks and twitches his body was making. Suddenly, he felt the cold of the room envelop his cock and threw back his head, groaning in frustration.

“I want to hear your voice, Yuuri,” Viktor said softly, nuzzling against the inside of Yuuri’s thigh while he spoke, “You can hold on to my hair if you want. Just keep your hands off of your mouth for me, love.”

Yuuri complied and immediately dropped his hands to Viktor’s hair as the other started sucking his cock again. While Yuuri was biting down on his lip, every moan or whine he made was at least somewhat louder like this.

Viktor used one hand to press Yuuri’s thigh up and out of his way as he started to take him deeper, forcing his throat to relax enough for the head of Yuuri’s cock to press in. His other hand dropped to his jeans, fumbling with his zipper and waistband for a few seconds while he pulled his own cock out.

Yuuri nearly sobbed when he felt Viktor’s nose pressing in to the hair above his cock, knowing how much Viktor was taking for him right then. He arched his back off of the bed and squirmed under Viktor’s touch as he felt the tension building in his stomach.

“Vi...!” Yuuri tried to warn as his orgasm hit him. He came with a whine as he bit down on his lip, holding in as much as the noise as possible. He threw his hands over his face again as he started to come down from the high, muffling the small sobs coming from deep in his chest.

Viktor let Yuuri soften in his mouth before he pulled off. He pressed a few sweet kisses to Yuuri’s hip before he crawled up the bed to lay next to him.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” Viktor asked softly as he gently moved one of Yuuri’s hands away from his face, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Yuuri shook his head and grabbed on to the hand that had moved his. He took a few breaths to calm himself before he turned to face Viktor. “It was a lot,” he murmured, averting his eyes from Viktor’s, “I… wasn’t… I didn’t think I would feel like this.”

Viktor nodded, despite not quite understanding. “Overwhelming?” he asked as he leaned down to kiss Yuuri’s forehead, “Or… uncomfortable? Bad?”

Yuuri tilted his head so he could catch Viktor’s lips with his own. “Overwhelming,” he confirmed, “I loved it, I swear. I just didn’t know what to expect.”

“Good,” Viktor sighed, going in for another quick kiss, “I wanted you to enjoy it.”

Yuuri grinned and scooted closer to Viktor. “Can I finish you off, Viktor?” he asked, running a finger down Viktor’s cock, which was still hanging out of his jeans.

“Please,” Viktor groaned, hooking his leg around Yuuri’s hip, “I’m pretty close already, to be honest.”

Yuuri pressed soft kiss to the corner of Viktor’s lips and then took his cock in hand, slowly stroking it like he would with himself. He kept his eyes on Viktor’s face and watched each reaction he made as Yuuri’s stroked him, secretly pleased with himself.

“One second,” Yuuri mumbled after a few more strokes, suddenly taken over with desire, “I want to taste you. It was all I could think about when you were doing it earlier.”

Viktor swore and Yuuri crawled back down the bed. He pushed Viktor to his back and then took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of Viktor’s cock so he could get a taste of him. Yuuri tried his best to copy what Viktor had done earlier, but could only take the first few inches on Viktor’s cock.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Viktor gasped as he wound his fingers into Yuuri’s hair, “Oh my god.”

Yuuri was taken by surprise when Viktor suddenly bucked up, pushing further into his mouth. He gagged once at that, and then again as his mouth filled with cum.

“Oh fuck,” Viktor gasped, sitting up nearly faster than he came, “Yuuri, I’m so sorry. I didn’t have time to warn you. I’m sorry. Oh my god.”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and burst into laughter as he wiped his face clean.

“No, it’s alright, I promise,” Yuuri assured. He leaned into Viktor’s hand as he started to help clean the mess off of Yuuri’s face.

“I can’t deny that that was a bit hot though,” Viktor murmured as he leaned in to lick the corner of Yuuri’s lips, tasting himself on Yuuri’s skin, “Too bad you’re not wearing your glasses right now.”

Yuuri laughed in disbelief and shoved Viktor back onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

“Your’re awful,” Yuuri teased as he straddled Viktor’s hips, “I can’t believe I just heard that come out of your mouth.”

Viktor rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuuri by the hips to flip them back over. “This is just the start,” Viktor purred, possessively wrapping his arms around Yuuri, “There’s a lot more you’re going to get out of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back into writing fan fic again.  
> Find me at darthdaae.tumblr.com


End file.
